Things Can Change
by ayysamchel
Summary: Rachel had been planning her life since she was a little girl. But things change and now she finds herself falling for someone she never thought she would. [One-shot]


Rachel had been planning since she was a little girl. She planned to move to New York after high school to further her dreams of becoming a Broadway star. She planned to marry the love of her life, Finn Hudson. They wouldn't be living in New York, though. She planned to settle down with Finn back in the city she grew up in, where they would raise their kids and grow old together.

But things changed. Finn had passed away, she exchanged her Broadway job for a ridiculous TV show that got cancelled and somehow she found her way back to Lima, Ohio instead of New York City. Never would she thought that she would be back in William McKinley High School once again, but this time; running the glee club with her best friend, Kurt Hummel.

She would be lying if she said she didn't miss being on Broadway because she really did. She misses performing every single night in front of a crowd. She misses New York. And most importantly, she misses Finn. People say that the pain is only temporary. The pain doesn't last forever. She wanted to believe them but she doesn't, yet.

Yes, it's been over a year since he passed but she still couldn't get over it. It felt like a bad dream when Kurt came into her room that one night, with tears streaming down his cheek as he tried to explain in between sobs that Finn Hudson was no longer with them. She felt numb. She didn't know what to feel.

It was when she was heading back to Lima for the memorial she burst into tears. She always thought she would be going back to Lima for a little reunion, where she would see Finn and her old friends. Never would she have thought that she would be going back to attend her lover's memorial.

However, she has gotten better over the past year. With the constant support of her friends and dads, she thinks she can be happy again. Even if it's without having him around in her life.

xxxxxx

For the past 2 weeks or so, things between her and Sam have been strangely weird. One day he would be helping her with her piano lessons and the next day they're singing a duet when he suddenly kisses her. Rachel had never saw Sam more than a friend before this. She was either too busy thinking about Finn or busy rehearsing for her shows and he was always chasing after Mercedes.

Even after Sam kissed her and then rejected her for coffee, he still hung out with her; acting like nothing ever happened. She was starting to enjoy being around Sam. He was constantly making her laugh with his impressions and she loved that he wasn't afraid to hide the dorky side of him.

When they talked about getting together at Breadstix later that week as friends, only then she felt bad. Sam was one of her friend's ex. She couldn't do that to Mercedes. She knew Sam still had feelings for Mercedes and she won't do anything if it's going to ruin any chances of those two getting back together.

xxxxxx

Eventually they did end up going on their first date after Mercedes had given them her blessing. Sam was super sweet to her and even offered to pay for their meal, like a gentleman would, but Rachel knew he was pretty tight on money right now so they split the bill (even after he protested so many times).

"I had a great time" Rachel told Sam as he was walking her to her front door with their fingers intertwined "We should do it again sometime"

"Definitely" He smiles. Honestly, if you told Sam that he would be going on a date with Rachel Berry back then, he would've laughed and called you crazy because there was no way that would happen. But now, as he slowly got to know her better, he knows he is starting to fall for her, and hard.

Back then, Santana and Quinn used to tell him that she was just a selfish little miss diva who would end up in New York City, where she truly belong. That was probably the main reason why he had declined her offer to her junior prom. Looking back on it, he was starting to regret not getting to know her.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, then?" Rachel asks once they stopped at her front door. The lights in her dad's room were on, meaning he was already back from dinner with his friends.

"Yeah" He nods before he slowly wraps an arm around her waist and brought her closer to him, leaning down and kissed her. Rachel was surprised by his action but she slowly returned the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Wow" He breathes out, resting his forehead against hers as he kept his arms locked around her waist "Sorry, I just had to do that"

"It's okay, Sam. I wanted you to, anyways" She smiles softly and moves a piece of his hair out of his eye. "I should probably head inside. I don't want dad to be spying on us or anything"

Sam lets out a laugh and nods, pressing one last kiss to her head "See you tomorrow"

"Bye Sam" She turns to unlock her door and waited for him to head back to his car before she went inside and locked the door, with a wide smile on her face.

She was passing by the living room when she noticed her dad sitting on the couch with a book in his hand "Oh hi dad, I thought you were upstairs in your room"

"I wanted to do some reading down here" He told her, closing the book and placing it on the table. She sat down next to him and he smirked knowingly at her "How was the date, sweetie? Did Sam treat you good?"

"Yes dad" She playfully roll her eyes at him as she rests her head against her dad's chest and he wraps an arm around her "I don't know, dad. Sam is just really sweet to me and I love being around him. He makes me happy"

"I know, sweetheart. I haven't seen you this happy in a long time" Her father told her as he runs his fingers through her hair "I know you haven't seen any guy after Finn passed away but it's okay to move on, Rach. And I'm sure Finn would want you to"

"I know" She says softly

xxxxxx

Sam and Rachel were laying on his bed one afternoon on a Saturday, watching Star Wars on Rachel's laptop because Rachel hasn't watched any of it and he says it was a crime she didn't when her phone rang. She got a call back for the audition Mercedes had encouraged her to go for.

"Rach, that's great!" Sam exclaims, hugging her tightly "See? I told you, you would be going back to New York!"

She could only smile in return but her ached a little. Was she ready to go back to New York? 100% yes. Was she ready to leave Sam behind? No.

Sam noticed how quiet she has been, like she wasn't that interested that she was moving back to New York. He pause the movie and turned to her "What's wrong?"

"Huh?" She snaps out of her thoughts and looked at him "Nothing's wrong, Sam. Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because you have been really quiet" He points out, taking her smaller hand into his bigger hand "Do you want to tell me what you're thinking about?"

"Sam, being on Broadway again is my dream but…" She says as she looks at him with sad eyes "I mean, we just started dating and I really don't want to be away from you. I love spending time with you, Sam. I haven't been this happy in a really long time but what if long distance doesn't work? What happens then?"

Sam then understood that she was afraid. Afraid that they wouldn't work out because she would probably be constantly busy with her shows and rehearsals and he would be busy with the football team.

"Rach, if we were meant to be together then I promise you, we will make it work somehow" He told her sincerely "Either ways you are going back to New York for that call back, okay? You've wanted this since you came back to Lima and I'm not going to be the reason for you not to do it"

She could only nod as he pulls her in for a hug and kisses her temple softly.

xxxxxx

Coach Beiste could tell something was definitely wrong with Sam these past 6 months. He guesses it has something to do with Rachel being back in New York while Sam was still stuck in Lima.

After Kurt and Blaine and Santana and Brittany got married, they all moved to New York where they all and Rachel rented out a loft together since rents in New York is pretty expensive. Sam did try to make new friends but they weren't like his friends in New York. He misses them like crazy, especially Rachel.

Things between them had been surprisingly great. She tries to call him every night if she could and they would talk for the next 2 or 3 hours or until one of them is sleepy.

Sam was in the teacher's lounge, drinking his coffee and typing away on his phone when Coach Beiste came up to him and placed the piece of paper in front of him.

"What is this?" Sam asks, placing the cup on the table and raised an eyebrow at Beiste.

"Just look at it" Beiste insisted, taking a sit across from him.

Sam read through the paper and then looked at Beiste with a confused look "Why are you giving this to me?"

"Because you will start coaching the football team at a high school in New York in about 3 weeks" Beiste says and almost laugh when Sam's eyes went wide "Which is around Rachel's birthday"

"Coach, but-,"

"Sam, just start packing and go" Beiste quickly cuts him off "Honestly who are you trying to kid? We all know how much you miss her, Sam. You may hate New York but if there is a reason for you to be there, I know there is where you want to be. And right now, Rachel is the reason for you to be there"

Sam knew he was right "Thanks coach, I really appreciate this"

xxxxxx

Sam only told Santana that he was moving to New York. He would've told Blaine but Blaine couldn't hide anything from Kurt even if he tried and he wouldn't want to risk Kurt blurting it out to Rachel.

He arrived in New York on the morning of Rachel's birthday. Once he settled down in a cheap motel, he pulled out his phone to call Rachel.

"Good morning, Sam" They hadn't been able to talk recently because Rachel was busy with her show and he was busy packing. He was so happy to hear her voice again.

"Morning, beautiful. Happy birthday!" He grins as he moves to the other side of the room to the window. He stared out at the park filled with little children.

"Thank you" She giggles. It was a Saturday and Rachel was still in bed. Her schedule was free today and Kurt told her that they were going to take her out for her birthday. She only wished Sam was there with her. "What are you doing?"

"I just woke up. I need to meet up with a couple of friends soon, though" The lie came out of his mouth smoothly "I talked to Blaine last night, seems like they're taking you out for your birthday, huh?"

"Yeah" She sighs "I wish you were here, though. I really miss you, Sam"

_If only you knew, Rach. _He smiles to himself "I miss you too, Rach. But please don't be sad? It's your birthday. I want that beautiful smile on your face"

She lets out a soft laugh on the other end "Thanks Sam. Are you available to Skype tonight?"

"Yeah, maybe around 10pm?"

"Perfect" She smiles "You should probably get going. I don't want you to keep your friends waiting"

"Alright, I'll talk to you tonight then, Rach. Bye"

"Bye Sam"

xxxxxx

So far, Rachel was having a nice birthday. They took her out for lunch, bought her a few clothes as a birthday present and went to see a movie at the cinemas. She appreciated what they were doing for her, but really, she would've preferred to be with Sam.

She didn't hate her friends, but seeing how she is living with 2 couples, she couldn't help but be jealous of them. They didn't have to be away from their loved one, like she is forced to. She hates that she couldn't see Sam every day. She hates that he can't be here when she needs a shoulder to cry on, a hug or a kiss.

"Rach, are you listening to me?" Kurt asks, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Huh what?" She blinks and notices the four of them stopped walking and were staring at her "Sorry Kurt, what did you say?"

"Are you alright, Rachel?" Brittany asks curiously "You look sad. Why are you sad? Are you not enjoying your birthday?"

"No, no, Brittany" Rachel told her with a small smile "I am enjoying it. Thank you guys so much for going through the trouble just to make sure I had a great day. I just, kinda miss Sam"

"Kinda?" Santana asks, raising an eyebrow as they continue to walk back to their loft "Berry, we all know you miss trouty mouth like crazy. There's no point trying to even hide that"

"Did you talk to him recently?" Blaine asks. He knew how hard it was for Rachel to be away from Sam. He could tell even behind that smile of hers, she isn't truly smiling because she misses him so much.

"Yeah, he called this morning to wish me happy birthday" Rachel told them. It was a little after 9pm and Rachel couldn't wait to be back home and spending the rest of her night talking to Sam.

"Maybe we can head back to Lima soon" Kurt suggests, walking up the stairs to their loft "I heard that Will wants to organize a little reunion for us"

"We totally should" Brittany nods "I miss everyone"

Blaine pulled out his set of keys and opened the door to their loft. He switched on the lights and his eyes immediately went wide when he saw the rose petals on their floor. He could've sworn that there weren't any rose petals on the floor when they left earlier today.

"What on earth?" Kurt asks, just as shocked as his husband "Were we being robbed or something?"

"Why would the robbers leave rose petals on the floor…?" Brittany asks, looking confused as ever.

That was when they heard the strumming of a guitar coming from inside Rachel's room that was only covered by a purple curtain. Rachel slowly walk to her corner of the loft and almost fainted at the sight of her boyfriend playing the guitar and singing to an old Olly Murs song, 'Please Don't Let Me Go'.

_Where do I begin?  
Should I tell you  
How bad I need you now yeah_

Sam was grinning at Rachel and throws her a wink as he continued strumming and singing the song. Rachel froze at her spot, not knowing what to say or to do. This is honestly one of those rare times when Rachel Berry is left speechless.

_You're underneath my skin  
But I'm confused  
My head is spinning all around  
I waited so long  
I need to know, darling  
What is on your mind_

Kurt, Blaine and Brittany had a surprise look on their faces when they stood behind Rachel and figured out the rose petals was probably all Sam's doing. Santana could only cross her arms over her chest and smirk.

_Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
'Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Till I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
_

Rachel had tears in her eyes. She could probably blame it on her period but she knows it's because that Sam is finally here with her.

_Caught in the inquisition  
Under these conditions  
I need a definition  
Is it love that we're sharing  
Show me that you're caring  
You see my fascination  
Tell me I'm not mistaken  
Give me the information I need_

Rachel slowly walk towards him as he continued to sing for her. She had a big smile on her face and so did he. Blaine, Kurt, Brittany and Santana knew it was best if they left the couple alone and they would probably greet Sam later tonight or maybe tomorrow.

_Normally I try to run  
And I might even want to hide  
'Cause I never knew what I wanted  
Till I looked into your eyes  
So am I in this alone?  
What I'm looking for is a sign  
That you feel how I feel for you  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
Baby please don't let me go  
No, please don't let me go  
Baby no, no, no, no_

The second Sam placed his guitar against Rachel's table, she practically threw her arms around him and buries her face in his chest "You're here, you're really here"

He could only chuckle in respond and presses a kiss to her head as his arms went around her waist "I'm here, Rach"

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming?" She asks, looking up at him.

"Babe, that's not why it's called a surprise" He laughs and taps her nose lightly "I already knew I was coming here a few weeks ago and I spoke to Santana about my surprise… I would've told Blaine but he couldn't keep anything from Kurt and I don't want him accidentally blurting it out"

Rachel giggles and leads him towards her bed. They sat on the edge of her bed with her legs draped across Sam's lap and her arms around his neck "Thank you… This is probably one of the best surprises ever, Sam"

"Anything to make you happy, Rach" He whispers softly before leaning down and pressed his lips against hers.

"How long are you staying here?" Rachel asks as she rested her forehead against his "I could try and clear my schedule so we could spend more time together"

"What if I told you that I got a job here and that I can stay with you and the rest of our friends?"

"You got a job here?" She blinks and stares at her boyfriend who could only grin and nod in reply "Sam, are you sure you want to be here? I mean, I love that you're going to be here, really! But you hate New York. You said it before, Sam"

"Maybe I hated it because there wasn't a reason to be in New York" He shrugs, intertwining their fingers together "But now that I have a reason, it isn't so bad after all… I love you, Rach. And I want us to be together for a long time"

"I love you too Sam" She says before pressing her lips against his once again.

xxxxxx 

It took Sam and Rachel another 2 years of dating before they were finally engaged. They had moved out of the loft after a year of dating, wanting their own privacy. You couldn't get that much privacy when you're living with 2 other couples, to be honest. Their first son, Andrew Finn Evans, was born a year after they got married.

"Mummy?" A 6 year-old Andrew suddenly calls to his mother. They were currently back in Lima to visit both Rachel and Sam's families. It had been a while since they last did.

"Yeah, baby?" Rachel asks, looking up from her book. They were spending the night at Sam's family home before they meet up with Rachel's dads, who were already on good terms after their divorce, tomorrow.

"Who is that?" Andrew points to one of the many pictures on Sam's old study table. It was mostly of them together, some of Sam with their friends, but the one Andrew was pointing at was an old picture of Sam Evans and Finn Hudson.

Rachel felt a lump in her throat as she saw the picture. It was taken during their senior year, she remembers it very well. Finn had asked her to take that photo of him and Sam.

"Bring it over here, sweetheart" Rachel closes her book and places it on the side table as Andrew crawls over to her with the photo frame in his hand. He snuggles up to his mother and she took the picture from him.

"This is Finn Hudson" She told him, smiling sadly at the picture "He was an old friend of ours who passed away when he was 19"

"Was he Uncle Kurt's stepbrother?" Andrew asks and Rachel had a surprised look on her face. Andrew notices it and continues "Lily told me before we left. But she never showed a picture of him. Can you tell me about him, mummy?"

"Finn was a great man" Rachel says with a soft smile "He was such an amazing person to everyone and he had such a genuine heart"

"Did you love him?" Andrew wonders, staring at the photo in his mum's hand.

"I did" She nods, running her fingers through her son's blonde hair "I still do. Finn will always have a special place in my heart but he is my past. You and your dad are my present and my future now"

"Love you mummy" He lets out a yawn before shutting his eyes and let sleep take over his body. Rachel lets out a laugh. Her son could fall asleep so quickly and easily. She pressed a soft kiss to his temple before getting out of bed to put the frame back on the table.

She smiles softly at all the frames lined up on Sam's table. To her, it felt like it was only yesterday when she graduated from high school and here she is; married with one kid.

Sam opened the door to his room and quietly shuts the door when he notices his son was fast asleep on his bed. He walks over to where Rachel stood and wraps his arms around her waist from behind as he rests his chin on her shoulder "What are you looking at?"

"Old photos" She turns a little and smiles at him "You looked quite adorable when you were a kid"

"Am I not adorable now?" He asks in a teasing voice and she playfully rolls her eyes at him.

"No, Sam, not really" She giggles and place the photo back on the table before she turns around so she was face-to-face with her husband "I love you, Sam"

"And I love you, Rachel" He says before pressing his lips against hers.

_Fin._


End file.
